Monster Hunting and Madness
by Mirria1
Summary: Dark Link and I are asked by Zelda to get rid of monsters in the castle dungeon. Dark says to just get on with it. I say let's just leave them there. And Violet and Vera are trying to narrate the story. D: What dose everyone do? R&R! AN:This is old! but it's still good. OneShot!


"Somewhere in the universe… a young teen has a secret about her that you would never have guessed. She-"

"-Yo, the name's Vera, and this is Franchesca. And you'd probably think she's just like any normal teenager, right? And why I'm righting this dumb thing in the first place, huh? One, No. and two, well… I'm trying to tell you that you should never be doing what she has in the last three and half years. Want to know what she's been doing? Fighting. And no. Not pimples you morons. I mean like fighting monsters, demotion traveling, or time travel, or whatever the heck you want to call it. Oh and can use magic! You're probably thinking "isn't that bad?" No. It's totally Awesome, I just don't think you deserve to do that too. Anyway, I'm done talking to you let's get on with story now Franchesca, before I die from boredom and Violets talking."

"Hey! And your one to talk!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm on it. And by the way, I'm being the narrator. And also, you both got the beginnings wrong anyways." Morons…

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

Our story really starts on a very boring day at a school that I'm not going to name…

"I can't believe this."

"Can't believe what?"

"I'm not talking to you."

"Then who are your talking to?"

"Myself, duh." I say as I frown, roll my eyes and shake my head at the screen in annoyment. "I must sound like I'm crazy, I'm arguing with a computer."

"You are crazy"

"… whatever….."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at home and then to some other world

"Took you long enough"

"Well soooory is my bus was late. And I wouldn't be the one to talk Dark. - Says the guy who's always late, or bail's at twilight. And what do you do then anyway?" I asked razing an eyebrow.

"Uh….Well… Oh whatever. And we need to check Hyrule Castle for those monsters again."

"Don't you change the subject!-Wait-Monsters again? Can't we just leave them there?" I wined. "I'm sure Zelda wouldn't mind… or not..." 'They can't be that bad…' I tried holding to him by the arm asking and begging him not to make me go there. "I'm not going, and you can't make me!" I yelled.

In the end, I ended up being dragged there anyway. "Ah! The light, it burns!" I screamed dramatically as the light of day hit my face. "Franchesca, it's not going to kill you." "You don't know that." I glared at him.

As we made our way to the castle gate

"Ah! Hello Miss Franchesca." The Princess of Hyrule herself said to me with a smile. I still think she looks better in the game then in real life. "And you Dark Link." She said as she was glaring at him. I started to get impatient. "Ahem, but didn't you call us for some thing?" I asked impatiently. "Oh yes, as a matter a fact, I did." 'No kidding…' I thought. "You see we have a bit of a monster problem in the castle dungeon." Oh just lovely. "Lead the way princess." "Yes, indeed. Right this way." Zelda said as she showed us where we were to go.

"How long do we have to do this?" I said as I was opening yet another jail sell, and finding nothing there. "Just until we get rid of them" "Get rid of what! There's nothing here but rats!" I pulled on my long brown hair as I yelled in frustration. "On the contrary Franchesca, their monster rats" "I don't care about stupid talking rats." "Fran, they just might leave if you just ask them to." "Dark, you know what? You talk to them then if you're so smart. And tell them to leave. And never come back" I said gritting my teeth "fine then, I will." So dark Link walked over to talk to the talking rats…

"I hate you..."

"Suuure you do."

As we mad our way out of the castle…

I was mad because Dark Link was able to talk the rats into leaving. How? I don't know. Or want to. Maybe he made friends with them. That would be pretty funny; I'll have to ask him later.

And we made it to the castle gate, there was Zelda again.

"Hey! How did it go? Did you deal with everything?" she said as she waved to us.

"Hello Princess Zelda w-" "we got your dumb 'so called monster problem' dealt with and now were leaving!" I yelled as I grabbed Darks arm before he could say anything. Fed up with today's events, and headed strate for the portal for home. And so I could think of a way to get back at him.

-End-

AN: This was very random. I am so dramatic. - DISCLAMER: I don't own Zelda, Dark Link or any other character in the Zelda Series. CLAMER: Vera, Violet are mine! I'm Franchesca. So I'm mine… how dose that work I wonder…


End file.
